The Lorax: You want them? You get them!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Once-ler quickly finds out not to provoke the guardian of of the forest when he wants to chop down one of the Lorax precious Truffula trees. The forest guardian has his own, funny methods to get the boy to stop chopping down his trees. And he needs a little help today... (Tickle fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN WRECK IT RALPH!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO DISNEY AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

The important things first:  
I don't own the Lorax!  
All rights belong to Dr Seuss and the respective owners of the movie!

* * *

Oh my, I have totally forgotten about this story.  
I've found it today on my Laptop and I have never uploaded it until today.  
As far as I can remember this is the one and only Dr Seuss related FF I have ever written.  
And to be brutally honest: I have written better stuff...FAR better stuff.  
This fic is a few years old, so please forgive me if this sounds kinda...weird?

But I still like the idea and I find it cute and maybe someone out there will like it? Who knows?

Warning in here: This is a tickle-story, so if you don't like this stuff you better not read it!  
BUT if you are looking for fetish or even sexual related stuff you are at the WRONG page then,  
for this is something which I despise greatly and what you WON'T find on my account!  
So if that's what you are looking for: Go to someone else!

For all the others: I hope you enjoy this small and super silly piece.

And as always I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
But please be polite, thank you.

I am sorry for grammer / spelling mistakes, for english is not my mother language!

* * *

**You want them? You get them!**

It could have been such a peaceful day.

The sun shone brightly on a clear, blue sky.

A few Bar-ba-loots were playing in the distance; some humming-fishes enjoyed themselves in the pleasantly cool water and a few Swomee-Swans were singing their songs in the Truffula Trees.

The only thing that destroyed this peaceful sight were the two bickering beings right in the middle of Truffula Valley.

For how long they were bickering already, none of them could say and none of them cared at this point.

It all started with Once-ler, trying yet again to chop down one of the Truffula Trees. The Lorax was anything but pleased about that and thus the bickering had started. And it just didn't stop!

"I've told you to keep your hands off of my trees, beanpole!" the Lorax snarled at the human, who glared back at him.

"Can't you just give me one more tree for my Thneeds? Only one?"

"Yeah right, you get one and then you get the others too for your stupid Thneeds!"

"Hey, they are not stupid!"

"Yes, they _are_ stupid. I mean just look at them!"

"They look just fine to me and now…get out of my way, mustache!"

The Once-ler tried to get past the Lorax, but the guardian quickly grabbed the young man's pant leg and tried to stop him, but since he was too small and too weak to do so, he couldn't do it.

"I am gonna get one more tree and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Oncle-ler growled, as he made his way towards a Truffula tree; ready to chop this one down too.

"A little help here, please?" The Lorax said and he looked pleadingly over to a group of Bar-ba-loots. Those looked at each other, before grinning and running over to where the Lorax and the Once-ler stood and before the young man knew what was happening, he was tackled to the ground. Within seconds he lay in the soft grass and he felt a weight on his arms, as those were pinned above his head and when he looked up, he saw two Bar-ba-loots and how they tied his arms to the tree, using his beloved Thneed to do so.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!" he growled and squirmed around, trying to break free from his bonds, but he couldn't do it and when he realized that he couldn't get out of this without help, he glared at the Lorax, who was standing next to him, grinning.

"For once, your weird Thneed is good for something," he grinned at the young man, who glared fire arrows at him by now.

"Let me go! NOW!"

"Not gonna happen, beanpole. At least not until you promised me to keep your hands off of my trees."

"But…but I need them!"

"Oh yes, you need them?"

"Yes!"

There was something in the Lorax' eyes, the Once-ler couldn't quit interpret, but he knew one thing for sure: He didn't like that look at all, for it couldn't mean anything good for him.

The Lorax looked at him for one more time, until he turned around to whisper something at two Bar-ba-loots. Those giggled, before climbing up the Truffula tree and returned shortly afterwards with a few sticks in their paws, with a few fluffy looking, pinkish tufts on it.

"What…what are you doing?" Once-ler asked and he was getting nervous when he saw those Bar-ba-loots and how they came closer and closer, grinning and giggling at him. The two small bears settled down next to the tied up Once-ler and lifted his shirt.

"H-hey! Mustache! Call them off!"

"Heh, no way."

"What?!"

"You want those tufts? Then you will get them!"

He snapped his fingers and before the Once-ler could ask, what he meant by those words, he was reduced to a squeaking, giggling mess, when those two Bar-ba-loots attacked right away, by brushing the soft tufts over his now bare belly and sides.

"There you have them. And now enjoy them!" the Lorax said with a highly amused grin on his lips, as he watched the young man and how he started squirming around in his bonds, giggling like a little kid. He tried desperately to get away from those tickly tufts, but it didn't matter how much he squirmed, they followed every move of his. The Bar-ba-loots were giggling at his predicament and oddly these sounds made him giggle even more himself.

"L-Lorax! Cahahahll them ohohoff! This...this is nohohot fahahahair!" he demanded through his giggling, but the tickling didn't stop and he could now hear the Lorax laughing at him too.

"What? Don't you like my trees anymore? I thought you wanted them. Now you got them and suddenly you don't like them anymore?"

"Nohohohot lihihihike thahahat!"

"Well, that's too bad. Either you get them like this or none at all. It's up to you."

"I hahahahat y-you!" the young man pressed out through his giggling fit and slowly but surely his giggling turned into laughter, when the two giggling Bar-ba-loots lead their tufts to his ribs.

"You hate me? Now, this is not very nice. I think a little lesson is required here," the Lorax teased, as he stepped forward and dug his fury fingers into Once-lers bare belly, tickling him too.

"Nohohoho! Stohohohop ihihihit!" he laughed and he kicked his legs out in a desperate attempt to get the forest guardians to stop the tickle attack, but it wasn't working. His fury fingers were like glued to his belly!

"Oh, I will stop, but only if I have decided that you've learned your lesson, beanpole."

He wanted to say something, wanted to throw a mean remark against his head, but he couldn't do this, could only laugh and laugh and laugh when those nimble fingers scribbled mercilessly over his belly and to make the whole thing worse, the two little bears by his sides stuck the tufts underneath his clothing to get at the bare skin of his armpits and that really got him going.

He laughed so loud that a few humming-fishes peeked out from the pond and a few Swomee-Swans stopped their singing, to look at the laughing man. It wasn't long before all of them laughed along with him. Even the Lorax himself couldn't stop his amused laughter anymore, as he watched the boy and how he squirmed around and laughed so much that his cheeks were turning red by now.

"Guhuhuhuys pleahahahse…c-come ohohon…stohohop ihihihit!"

"What's the matter, beanpole? Too ticklish for that?"

"Yehehehes!"

"That's a shame, really, but unfortunately I can't stop just now. Or did you learn your lesson to not touch my Truffula trees again?"

He emphasized his words, by squeezing Oncle-lers sides, making the young man shriek and buck underneath his nimble fingers and he could only nod with his head. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and even the Lorax saw that, he decided it would be better to stop the tickle attack soon if he didn't want to suffocate him.

"Okay! Okahahahay! You wohohon! I gihihive uhuhuhup!"

The Lorax grinned and wiggled his fury fingers over Once-lers belly one more time, making him laugh so loudly that he was sure it would echo through the whole Valley. Around him, all the animals laughed along with him and this moment was just wonderful. If he thought about it…he had actually never seen the Once-ler laughing before and especially not this much. The sound of his laughter was pure, making him sound like a little, happy kid instead of an adult who wanted to chop his trees down to make these ridiculous Thneeds out of them.

He didn't know if the boy would stop with chopping his trees down, but he was sure that this little tickle attack thought him a lesson, which he wouldn't forget so fast.

With one last tweak to his sides, he stopped the sneaky attack and told the Bar-ba-loots to stop as well. The moment they stopped and untied him, the Once-ler curled up into a ball, hugging his chest and still giggling absolutely adorably.

"Oh man…it's been a long time since I have laughed this much…" he said after he had calmed down. There was still this small grin to be seen on his face and the Lorax couldn't help but return the grin.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, beanpole. Otherwise we have to repeat that to make sure you learn it the next time."

"No need to repeat it. I have learned my lesson."

"I hope so. If not…well…I think you know what happens if you touch one more of my Truffula trees. And next time, we won't stop so fast. Keep that in your mind."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, mustache. Now leave me alone."

"What is that? Still so grumpy? You better not provoke us now, kid. Or next time comes faster than you wish for! How about we try those Truffula tufts on your feet? Bet this will get you _really_ laughing!"

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his feet away from where the Lorax was siting.

"No, no, no! No need to do that, I have learned my lesson! I promise!"

The guardian grinned at him.

"Good. You know what happens if you break your promise."

Oh yes, he knew what would happen then and if he was honest: Maybe, just maybe he would provoke that little meatloaf at some time, because if he was honest it felt great to let go and laugh like that, for this was something he hadn't done in an eternity.

But of course he would never say something like this out loud.

After all, he had a dignity to lose…


End file.
